The doctor's suck
by kahunaangelica
Summary: Sonic is due for a checkup


Sonic (age 5) was walking in the doctor's office with his parents for a checkup. Sonic was not too happy with going to the doctor's so his dad told him he was just getting his quills sharpened. But when they got to the office, Sonic took a look around the room; he saw posters referring to health on the walls of the light blue room. "Daddy this is a weird barbershop, why are their posters all over the place and I don't see the barber?" asked little Sonic.

"Oh, did I say barber, I meant to say doctor," replied Jules. Sonic faced went from confusion to horror. The human nurse at the desk called their last name and Bernie dragged her struggling kit to the desk. While she filled out the forms, Jules held Sonic as he tried to get away from the older boar (male hedgies are called boars, females are sows). "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, the doctor will see Ogilvie now" said the Nurse, Jules picked up Sonic who was kicking and struggling trying to break free of the grip.

The nurse brought them to a white room with cabinets full of medical instruments on one side and on the other was a metal table covered with paper for sanitary purposes. Jules put Sonic down on the table and the 3 hedgehogs waited for the doctor. The human doctor came in only a short time after the nurse left. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, and how is Ogilvie," said the man. "He prefers Sonic," said Jules.

"Well, Sonic let's get started," said the doctor. He went over to the cabinet and took out a stethoscope, ear flashlight, one of those reflex knee mallet things (I honestly have no idea what they are called), petroleum jelly and a thermometer (not one of the kind that gone in your mouth). The sight of the thermometer sent chills down Sonic's small spine since he knew where that thermometer goes and doesn't like it at all.

He liked even less what the doctor said next, "Okay Sonic let's take your temperature." "No, I don't wanna," said Sonic. He jumped off the table and tried to get the door open but the doorknob was out of reach and his father had caught, "Now Sonic, if you just calm down and let the doctor take your temperature it'll save you a lot of trouble," Jules said calmly. But Sonic just flailed and said no over and over. Jules brought Sonic back to the table and lay his son on his belly. Bernie helped hold Sonic down, too. She put her hand over his mouth so he would stop screaming.

When Sonic was secure, the doctor grabbed the 5 year olds tail and lifted his hindquarters. Sonic could only wait until the thermometer went in. He let out a muffled wail when the thermometer went in and a sigh of relief when it came out. "Well his temperature is normal," said the doctor. He then went to check Sonic's heart, breathing and reflexes. Then finally he weighed the kit. "Hmm, he's a little overweight for his age. Have him get a little more exercise and eat less junk food," said the doctor. Then came real reason for Sonic's visit, it was the time in Sonic's life when he got all of his vaccinations.

"Okay Sonic, time for your vaccinations," said the doctor. "No I don't wanna be vaccinated, Tails and Knuckles told me they hurt," said Sonic. "Don't worry sweetie, when the nice doctor is done you'll get a lollipop," said Bernie. But even with that knowledge Sonic still tried to get away, but again he was held down with his mouth covered. The doctor gave Sonic his first shot, for rabies, like all rabies shot in the belly. Sonic struggled and began to cry as the needle went deeper into his belly. The other shots for the flu and other Mobian diseases were given in the arm. But the final one was a bit different. The last shot had to be given in his fleshy butt.

His parents turned him over and the needle pierced his butt. He flailed and cried more when the needle went into the flesh. When the needle was pulled out Sonic was let up and given kisses from his parents. Sonic rubbed his sore wounds. "Good job, Sonic. You deserve this," said the doctor holding out a lollipop. Sonic took it as his parents thanked the doctor and they all left.


End file.
